Long Time
by CherryFoxy13
Summary: Bolt membuat ulah sampai jatuh dari pohon dan Sakura yang mengobati, lalu entah kenapa itu membuat Sakura mengingat beberapa memori/Sudah bertahun-tahun semuanya kembali terasa/...Kata Kakashi-sama, tou-chan pernah mencintai Bibi, apa itu benar?/Bad summary/Head-Canon/Warning inside/ DLDR/Rnr...?/


**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi character NS yang udah dibunuh udah saya ambilXD**

 **-OOC/Head-Canon/NS/Short/Absurd/Dan segala kesalahan lainnya-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoys Reading:)**

 **.**

 **Long Time**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shizune dengan napas memburu dan gerutuan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya berlari menuju ruang _hokage_. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan anak _hokage_ nya satu itu. Untung saja dia tidak kenapa-napa setelah jatuh dari atas pohon dengan hasil kaki yang cedera ringan. Di sinilah ia sekarang. Setelah diminta Kakashi untuk segera memberitahukan ini pada ayahnya.

Brak!

Emosinya sudah memuncak. Tidak peduli kalau dia dibilang kurang sopan sekarang. Dua orang di dalam- Shikamaru dan Naruto- menatap heran padanya yang tiba-tiba datang dengan peluh dan mata yang menyipit tajam.

"Ada apa, Shizune- _nee_?" Naruto bertanya serius tanpa cengiran dan senyuman lima jari andalannya. Karena entah sejak kapan semua itu hilang tak beralasan.

"Anakmu Naruto! Bolt! Dia jatuh dari pohon dan sekarang dia sedang diperiksa oleh Sakura."

Alis Naruto menukik lalu sekejap dia berdecak. Apa lagi yang dilakukan bocah itu, pikirnya sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan ke sana, Shizune- _nee. Arigatou_."

Shizune mengangguk dan langsung pamit.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Kau ini Bolt! Kenapa kau senang sekali bertingkah yang aneh-aneh?" Kunoichi medis berambut senada bunga sakura itu menggeleng keras. Anak sahabatnya ini benar-benar kelakuannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil perhatian _tou-chan_ , Bibi Sakura," keluh anak kecil itu sambil menarik napas panjang. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan sebal. Kenapa memang ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan segala urusan hokagenya?

"Mungkin, _tou-chan_ tidak sayang padaku." Dia kembali bermonolog ria mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya. "Ya, _tou-chan_ hanya peduli pada pekerjaannya dan _kaa-san_ hanya peduli pada _tou-chan_. Aku tidak bahagia."

"Kamu bicara apa Bolt! Mereka menyayangimu, Bolt- _chan_." Sakura tersenyum membuat Bolt sedikit demi sedikit ikut tersenyum juga. "Aku ingin memiliki _kaa-chan_ seperti Bibi Sakura."

Ucapan polos bocah ini membuat Sakura tertohok. Dia membeku sendiri mendengar penuturannya, kembali membawa luka lama yang telah lama ia simpan sendiri dan menyelipkannya pada sudut hati yang temaram. Kenapa juga luka itu harus kembali terasa setelah bertahun-tahun?

"Sakura _-baachan_ mirip dengan Nenek Kushina! Aku pernah diberitahu oleh Tsunade- _sama_ dan Kakashi _-sama_ bahwa Bibi Sakura itu mirip Nenek Kushina. Setelah aku melihat beberapa fotonya ternyata kalian memang mirip. Pasti kalau _tou-chan_ menikah dengan Sakura- _baachan_ akan sangat serasi seperti kakek dan nenek…"

Sakura masih diam tak bisa berucap apapun lagi. Semua yang diucapkan bocah kecil ini membuat batinnya kembali berkecamuk dan luka itu semakin meradang tak tertahan. Mirip orang tua Naruto katanya? Sakura jadi teringat dulu sekali, _Yondaime-sama_ itu pernah menitipkan anaknya pada dirinya. Rasa rasa sakit itu semakin tak tertahankan lagi sekarang.

Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam mencoba melonggarkan dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sesak. Sedangkan Bolt masih terus berlisan membawa hal-hal lain yang menyesakan.

"…Hidup anak kalian akan bahagia tidak sepertiku. _Kaa-san_ hanya peduli pada _tou-chan_ , dia tidak begitu peduli padaku dan Himawari. Dia tak pernah memarahi _tou-chan_ sedikitpun. Tidak seperti Bibi yang bisa menasehati _tou-chan_. Kata Kakashi- _sama, tou-chan_ pernah mencintai Bibi, apa itu benar?"

Skak! Sakura bingung mau bicara apa. Iya atau tidak? Dia tidak mau menjawabnya mungkin lebih tepatnya dia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan apapun. Lagipula ia sendiri tak pernah mengerti dengan hal itu. Bukankah dulu dirinya yang bilang bahwa Naruto sebenarnya tidak pernah mencintainya? Apa itu benar? Mungkin awalnya begitu tapi bertahun-tahun kebersamaan mereka pasti merubah perasaan yang katanya hanya karena rivalitas menjadi perasaan tulus yang sesungguhnya, bukan?

Tapi, 'tuhan' dan 'takdir' sepertinya tak ingin tahu menahu tentang kebersamaan dan perasaan mereka selama ini. Mungkin apa yang terjadi bertahun-tahun hanya lelucon untuk membuat orang tertawa dengan urai air mata karena menyadari betapa ironisnya kisah mereka berakhir? Entahlah yang pasti perasaan mereka nyata, luka mereka nyata. Seberapapun mencoba ditutupi oleh skenario tapi itu semua nyata. Sakura masih bergeming membeku dan terdiam dalam ribuan bahasa yang bisa ia ucapkan, membiarkan panggilan Bolt dibawa angin keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Bibi Sakura…Bibi…kenapa Bibi diam?"

"Ah? Iya kenapa Bolt- _chan_? Oh ya bagaimana rasa sakitnya? Apa sudah mulai berkurang?"

Sakura mencoba mengelak, tak ingin membahas hal-hal aneh seperti itu, terlebih itu hanya akan membuatnya menyambangi rasa menyesal. Tidak. Seharusnya tidak ada kata menyesal dalam hidupnya. Tapi, setiap hidup pasti akan mengalami sebuah penyesalan _'kan_?

"Aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit, Bibi. Oh ya bibi. Apa boleh aku memanggil Bibi ' _kaa-chan_ '?" Apa? Sakura menegang, oh apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Bolt meminta yang aneh-aneh? Tidak boleh seperti itu, bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang salah paham _'kan_?

"Apa maksudmu, Bolt? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan _kaa-san_ mu di rumah? Dia akan sedih mendengar itu," ujar Sakura mencoba memberi pengertian, berharap Bolt akan mengerti.

"Tidak. _Kaa-san_ tidak akan peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya _tou-chan_ Bibi!" sergah Bolt yang nampaknya kesal.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi harus saat kita berdua, oke? Tidak boleh ada yang tahu apalagi _kaa-san_ mu, bagaimana?" Hah~ Sakura menghela napas jengah dan mencoba mengalah, meloloskan permintaan anak sahabat terdekatnya itu.

"Oke. Aku janji." Bolt mengacungkan jempolnya mengingatkan Sakura pada tingkah Naruto-ayah Bolt-. Melihat tingkah Bolt mau tak mau membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sampai berantakan. Bolt ikut tertawa dengannya.

Brak!

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengintrupsi tawa mereka berdua. Naruto muncul dengan muka datarnya. Dia berjalan menuju ranjang anaknya dengan berdecak terus-menerus.

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan sebenarnya Bolt?" Oktaf suara Naruto sudah sedikit meninggi membuat Bolt sedikit ciut dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia enggan walau sedikit saja untuk bertatap muka dengan ayahnya.

"Naruto! Bolt sedang terluka jangan memarahinya dulu untuk sekarang." Sakura melerai amarah Naruto. Naruto pun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, dari dulu kalau Sakura sudah bersuara maka Naruto tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Selalu seperti ini dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Karena mereka tetap NaruSaku yang antik dan unik.

" _Kaa-chan_ membelaku. Aku senang sekali, kalau di rumah paling mengatakan 'Naruto- _kun_.'." Sakura tak paham apa maksudnya? Sedangkan, Naruto tak mengerti kenapa anak ini memanggil Sakura dengan _'kaa-chan'_.

" _Kaa-chan_? Apa maksudmu, Bolt? Ini Bibi Sakura?"

"Tidak _tou-chan_. Aku sudah menganggap Bibi Sakura sebagai _kaa-chan_ ku! Bibi Sakura juga setuju dipanggil seperti itu. Iya kan, _kaa-chan_?" Sakura salah tingkah. Bukan bermaksud seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin membuat Bolt senang tadi agar bisa melupakan kesedihannya. Hanya itu saja.

"Tapi, Bolt itu kan kalau antara kamu dan Bibi saja. Kau lupa?" Sakura berkata menasehati pelan-pelan. Ia tidak mau ada yang salah paham lagi setelah ini.

"Um, baiklah _Baachan_ sayang." Bolt memeluk kecil tubuh Sakura di sebelah ranjangnya itu.

Naruto terpaku sejenak. K-keluarga bahagia? Andai saja dulu ia tidak menyerah. Andai saja semua ini benar-benar terjadi dengan Sakura sebagai istrinya dan andai saja-. Tidak! Naruto menepis pikiran konyolnya. Luka yang dipendam itu kembali meradang.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih!" Naruto tiba-tiba menimbrungi dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kekanak-kanakan," lanjutnya dengan senyuman tulus yang sudah lama sekali tak ia keluarkan. Bukan tak pernah sama sekali hanya saja jarang. Jarang sekali lebih tepatnya.

" _Baka_! Apanya yang kekanak-kanakan, hah? Kau yang kekanak-kanakan tahu?! Anakmu sampai melakukan hal aneh-aneh hanya karena kurang perhatian darimu." Sakura menggerutu dengan gelengan kepala. Bolt mengembangkan senyumnya melihat Bibinya seperti ini. Sifat yang sangat ia sukai.

"Pekerjaan sebagai Hokage itu merepotkan sekali, Sakura _-chan_." Naruto seperti sedikit merajuk membuat Bolt menatapnya heran dan Sakura terkekeh. "Bukankah itu cita-cita konyolmu sejak kecil, hah?"

Sakura tergelak membuat Naruto kembali cemberut. Siapa yang tak tahu? Sakura merupakan saksi hidup atas perjalanan hidup yang telah Naruto lalui. Saksi hidup seluruh luka yang tertoreh dalam hidupnya.

"Kau jahat, Sakura _-chan_! Kau masih saja seperti itu." Walau begitu melihat Sakura tergelak, tak pelak membuat Naruto ikut mengembangkan senyum dan cengiran itu tampil kembali. Seperti sedia kala.

"Kalau dengan Bibi Sakura, _tou-chan_ pasti bisa tersenyum dan tertawa seperti ini."

Naruto diam begitupun dengan Sakura. Rona merah itu kembali tercipta setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama dikubur dalam-dalam.

"Kalau aku seumuran dengan Bibi Sakura dulu aku pasti sudah mencintainya dan sampai kapanpun tak akan menyerah dan melepaskannya begitu saja."

Dan kali ini Naruto tertunduk. Merasa tersindir berat dengan perkataan anak sulungnya itu. Tapi dia tidak boleh menyesal. Semua telah berlalu dan tak sepantasnya untuk disesali begitu. Cinta mereka akan tetap abadi. Tak kan hilang keunikan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Naruto kembali mendongak dan ikut bercanda kembali dengan Sakura dan Bolt. Melupakan sejenak tugasnya yang menumpuk di meja kebesarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Owari~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Apa ini? Kalau mau diflame silakan saja saya terima kok:'3** **sudah berapa lama sejak ending file ini saya simpan?;'3 baru kepikiran dipublish:'3** **tidak ada niat untuk bashing atau apapun itu jadi maafkan ya:'3 terimakasih yang menyempatkan membaca namun akan lebih banyak terimakasih bagi yang bersedia me-review:'3 'one review, one spirit, one love/?/' wkwkwkwks**

 **Review? Thanks:)**


End file.
